Robar a un ladrón
by InsideBlue
Summary: Robar a un ladrón  y otras grandes técnicas de la arqueología  Sam/Dean  Indiana Jones . R.


_**Robar a un ladrón (y otras grandes técnicas de la arqueología)**_

Cuando Sam tenía ocho años vieron juntos por primera vez _En busca del arca perdida._

En realidad, no era probablemente la primera, en años posteriores Sam recuerda haberla visto muchas veces (las reponían siempre en Navidad, ésa y las siguientes y recuerda quedarse pegado a la pantalla hasta las tantas, empezar a quedarse dormido con el ruido de fondo de la televisión; recuerda también los fuertes brazos de su padre, levantándole en el aire para llevarle hasta la cama como si no pesara nada, y la voz de Dean, aguda todavía, engañosa, la voz del niño que ya no era, pidiéndole a John que "_Un ratito más porfa. Sólo un ratito._ _¡Ahora viene la parte en la que lucha contra los malos!")._ Pero si la primera que es capaz de rastrear en su memoria, allá por el tiempo en que aún no se movían tanto, en que guardaba la esperanza de que esa vez, _esa vez_, sería sin duda la última vez.

Estaban sentados en la alfombra, envueltos en la misma manta vieja con la que se tapaban siempre en la parte trasera del coche. Dean estaba absorto, expectante, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi secos de no pestañear. Decía cada poco _"Mira eso, Sammy_" y "¿_Has visto lo que ha hecho? ¿Lo has visto?"._ Y Sam, contagiado de toda esa energía infantil que emanaba de su hermano, se pegaba aún más a la pantalla para no perderse nada, no fuera a ser que se le escapara algo de eso tan maravilloso que hacía a Dean levantarse del suelo y anunciar con todos sus pulmones que _ "¡Papá! ¡Soy Indiana Jones!"_ Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos extendidos. _ "Y Sam es su ayudante árabe"_ Sam había estado muy atento a la película, y si tenía algo claro es que no quería ser el ayudante árabe. _ "Pero yo también quiero ser Indiana Jones ¡Papá!"_ John estaba concentrado en hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno. Recostado sobre la cama, escribiendo, con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre un codo. Sam le recuerda joven, tan joven, un poco menos cansado, tal vez. Había veces, pocas, pero algunas veces, en que John parecía desembarazarse de aquella sombra pesada que era casi tangible sobre sus hombros. Cerró el cuaderno, dejando el bolígrafo en medio, las páginas amontonándose en un montículo sobre su forma.

"Dean, deja que tu hermano sea Indiana Jones" Sonrisa cálida, la mirada un poco caída ya por la necesidad de sueño.

"Pero Papá. _Papá. _A Sam ya le tocó ser Spiderman toda la semana pasada"

Sam abrió mucho los ojos, ofendido, los brazos en jarras.

"Eso es mentira. Tuve que dejar de serlo el martes. Dijiste que no lo estaba haciendo bien"

"Porque intentaste matar al duende verde con tus rayos láser. Spiderman-" Hizo una pausa para coger aire "-no tiene rayos láser"

Sam miró a John. Su padre tenía que entender que:

"Spiderman tendría rayos láser si quisiera. Es un SÚPERHEROE"

"Pero no los tiene"

"Porque lo dices tú"

"Porque lo dice la serie"

John tenía toda la pinta de estar aguantándose la risa.

"¿Y si dejas que Dean sea hoy Indiana Jones y a ti te toca mañana?"

"Pero-"

"Hoy ya hay que irse enseguida a la cama. Mañana te tocaría ser Indiana Jones todo el día a ti"

Sam ladeó la cabeza, valorando los pros y los contras. El trato parecía bastante bueno.

"Vale"

Se perdió el guiño cómplice que John le dedicó a Dean.

Cuando a la mañana alcanzó a Dean antes de que entrara en el Impala para ir al colegio su hermano se había puesto una camisa marrón, el pedazo de cuerda que llevaba en la mano hubiese podido pasar por la versión infantil de un látigo si no fuera porque claramente:

"Hoy me toca ser a mi Indiana Jones, Dean"

La sonrisa torcida que le dedicó no tenía nada de ayudante árabe. Nada de nada.

Tramposo

Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Pues claro si, canijo"

Comparten unas cervezas tirados en la alfombra, las espaldas apoyadas en el sofá, haciendo caso de la tele solo a medias.

Es Sam quien le ha pedido que las compre. Acaba de cumplir los dieciocho y, para sorpresa de Dean, cree que "Eso es algo que tenemos que celebrar como es debido". En la vida hubiera dicho que un paquete de cervezas sería, precisamente en el caso de su hermano, la consecuencia lógica a esa frase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tienen ni la más remota idea de cuándo John va a dignarse a aparecer.

Echa un vistazo vago a la puerta de entrada.

Aunque ahora que van ya por la segunda empieza a darle todo un poco igual, la verdad sea dicha.

Se estira, abriendo los brazos hasta estirarlos todo lo que puede, uno siguiendo el contorno del sofá, otro medio impactando contra la nariz de Sam, que intentaba justo en ese momento dar otro sorbo de esos en los que consigue disimular a solo medias las muecas asco. Dice, "Eh, Dean, ¿pero que _coj-?_" y ahí está, la cara de asco volviéndose contra él, el ceño fruncido y mirada de _desaprobación_. Súbitamente solo tiene ganas de ganarse _más_ desaprobación. Un muchacho divertido, su hermano.

"Perdóoooona"

Le restriega el antebrazo por la nariz, haciéndole estornudar y que un par de gotas de cerveza acaben formando charquitos de un gris más oscuro sobre su camiseta al medio caérsele la botella.

"_Arrrrrj_" Le aparta el brazo de un manotazo, pasándose la mano sobre las manchas como si pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Suspira "Da igual" Hace una pausa "Idiota" y pega otro sorbo, esta vez disimulando mucho peor la mueca de asco.

"Me haces sentir como si te estuviera haciendo beber pis de gato"

Sam traga, su nuez marcándose en un movimiento lento, de arriba abajo.

"Ah" Levanta las cejas "¿Pero _no_ es pis de gato?"

"Chaval, te estás tomando una SUE . La mejor cerveza de Tennessee. El cadillac de las cervezas de Tennessee" Hace una pausa, frunce un poco la boca, dando vueltas a la cerveza en la mano con gesto crítico. Lo cierto es que Tennessee no es famoso por sus cervezas, precisamente "Pero sí. Sabe un poco a pis de gato"

Sam guiña un ojo. Asiente. Da un trago largo, visiblemente doloroso.

"Ya me daba a mí la sensación"

"No has bebido mucha cerveza, ¿eh?"

"Uhm. Pues claro que sí." Se encoge de hombros, fija la vista en la etiqueta. "Como todo el mundo"

Ya. _Claro._

Dean chasca la lengua, niega con la cabeza.

"Sam" Le da una palmada en el hombro "Tú no eres, ni de lejos, cómo todo el mundo"

Otra vez la carita de asco.

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

_Que ni de coña te habías emborrachado antes._Y le parece incluso tierno, que Sam sea todavía ese crío orgulloso que no quiere dar el brazo a torcer. Se le quitan hasta las ganas de meterse con él. Un poco.

"Pues que no te pareces a nadie que conozca"

Entrecierra los ojos, un poco vidriosos a estas alturas. Desconfía.

"¿Y eso es malo o bueno?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. El movimiento un poco más denso de lo que cabía esperar para llevar solo dos cervezas entre pecho y espalda. Debe estar desentrenado.

"Pues teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de la _gente_ que conocemos son cazadores locos, demonios o criaturas sedientas de sangre" Le da un empujoncito leve con el hombro "Aunque seas un rarito que a los dieciocho se está tomando algo así como la cuarta cerveza de su vida, yo diría que bueno" Sonríe, y entrechoca el cuello de su cerveza con el de la de Sam, ya casi vacía.

Aún así, su hermano no parece muy contento con la respuesta. Un poco a medias. Saca la lengua, se lame los labios, pensativo. Le mira a los ojos pero da la sensación de que lo que ve está en otro lugar, más lejos, cuando responde.

"Tu tampoco te pareces a nadie"

"Es bueno saberlo, eso echaría por tierra todos mis elaborados intentos de originalidad"

"¿Eh?"

Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. A carcajadas.

"Se te sube rápido, ¿no, Sammy?"

Se levanta para abrir otro par de cervezas porque ¿Sam borracho? Eso sí que no se lo pierde.

"Pero si tú no eres nada, NADA, original" Niega con la cabeza "Nada de nada." hoyuelos marcados, sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Tiene como tres años, en ese momento, y quiere chincharle, nota como prepara la metralla. Pero Dean es más viejo, más sabio. Sonríe torcido. Le tiende la cerveza"

Alarga la mano y le tiende la cerveza.

"¿Y eso?"

El sorbo que da Sam es más largo que los otros, parece doler un poco menos. Allá vamos cadillac de Tennessee.

"Pues que- que- poooor ejemplo" canturrea mientras Dean se sienta."Esa sonrisa que pones" _¿Eh?_ "Si. La de Granuja Comemierda" _Ah. _No sabía que tuviese tipos "Esa-" Le estira de un lado de la boca, dibuja la sonrisa con su mano "_Esta, _es de Indiana Jones, no tuya. Igualito que con la chaqueta de papá y toda esa racha que te tirarte sin despegarte de las gafas de sol después de ver Jóvenes Ocultos"

Eso para demostrar que uno no debería dejarse ablandar nunca por su hermano pequeño.

"¡Tenía quince años!"

"¿Y qué me dices de la sonrisa?" Hace un gesto interrogativo con la cabeza.

"Pues que es _genuina_" saca la sonrisa de paseo, solo por fastidiar.

"¡Ja!"

"¿Y qué más, a ver?"

Sam gruñe, concentrado. La mirada congelada en el punto en que los dedos de sus pies descalzos de hunden entre los pliegues de la alfombra.

"Los besos"

Venga ya. La sonrisa bueno, _puede. _Pero los besos ni de coña.

"Una mierda"

"Sip. Te pasaste una semana entera viendo en bucle _La última cruzada_" Se pasa una mano por la frente para retirarse en flequillo de los ojos "y justo después fue cuando, en medio del pasillo, con todo el instituto mirando besaste a-" hace una pausa, Dean le _oye_ pensar "Mmmm. ¿Amanda Blake? Sí, Amanda Blake, e hiciste toda esa cosa rara de cogerla, y besarla, y de vérsete toda la lengua. Igualito que Indiana Jones" añade, gesticulando mucho con las manos.

"¿Y por qué iba a tener nada que ver, listo?" Dice, tratando de sonar ofendido, pero Sam le dirige una mirada _por favor_.

Asiente para sí mismo, un poco más que borracho ahora. Dean da otro trago de cerveza. Un poco más _borrachos. _"Te acostaste con ella ese fin de semana. Ahí ya no se decir si eres o no original" Sonríe, el muy capullo, alrededor del morro de la botella, como para que quede claro que sí que lo sabe, que de originalidad nada de nada.

Si, ¿y qué más?

"¿Y tú como cojones sabes eso?"

"Pues porque llevo toda mi vida pegado a tu culo, y se te notan esas cosas. ¿Por qué sino?"

_Igual__ porque te fijas. ¿Te fijas, Sam?_

Nota los labios semidormidos por efecto del alcohol. El tiempo pasa más despacio cuando estás borracho. Y también debe de hacerles algo a las distancias, y a la velocidad a la que funciona la lógica de su cerebro, porque cuando pregunta:

"¿Quieres comprobar que los besos son míos, cabeza de lechuga?" más cerca de Sam de lo que recuerda haber estado un minuto (un largo minuto) antes, está claro que se ha quedado atrás, en algún punto de los últimos cinco tragos, haciendo compañía a su sentido común y muy probablemente a su sentido de supervivencia.

Sam parece sorprendido. Pero en contra de lo que cabría esperar dado el estado general de embriaguez en el que están las cosas, se recupera con una facilidad asombrosa. Dean no está seguro de por qué susurra, igual ha empezado él, igual es que la voz disminuye a la par que se estrechan los espacios.

"_Sé_ que son robados, Dean" Sonríe de lado, el muy canalla, ojos brillantes por la cerveza y pelo revuelto solo dios sabe por qué. Dean nunca le había visto borracho y hay algo en Sam que se deshace y es espeso y dulce, flexible, cuando lo está. Es un buen descubrimiento.

Están tan cerca que el calor de su voz le hace caracolas en la superficie de los labios.

"¿Sí? Pues mira como no"

Y él solo se lo ha buscado. Él solito.

Está definitivamente muy borracho, y a Sam le pesan las pestañas contra su mejilla cuando sus labios se rozan, casi por inercia, más un choque que nada que se parezca a un beso, algo que podría excusarse con ese exceso de cercanía mal calculada que provocan el alchol, las conversaciones estúpidas, y las bromas que se pasan solo un poco de la raya, pero entonces Sam arrastra los dedos, esos dedos largos, sobre su nuca, erizándole la piel al pasarlos sobre sus raíces, a contrapelo, acercándolos hasta que ya no queda ningún espacio para las excusas.

Resbalan sobre el borde del sofá hasta caer en la alfombra. Se lamen los labios, en el suelo. Dean encima, Sam debajo, su pelo resquebrajándose en curvas entrelazadas sobre la lana oscurecida de la alfombra. Dean hunde los dedos en ese pelo. Estira. No calcula bien su fuerza, pero Sam gime y no parece de dolor así que no le suelta. Muerde, tantea. Sam le mete a lengua, el roce de esa piel húmeda bajándole hasta la polla, haciendo que mueva la cadera sin querer, demasiado ciego de repente, borracho de demasiadas cosas. Sam responde. Le busca a través de la tela, donde el calor se acumula, embiste. Le muerde el cuello, el borde de la mandíbula, los dientes rozando la sombra de su barba. Presionan, se acercan, fricción y saliva y Sam, _joderdiosSam_, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en la base de su espalda, atrayéndole más, curvándose. Sam, que hace un momento, o mil, o solo dios sabe cuántos, sonreía cerca de sus labios con una sonrisa que los dos han robado.

Sam.

Su hermano.

_Mierda joder dios que estoy haciendo Sam ¡Sam__!_

Se separan. El aliento desbocado de ansia se le desboca ahora de pánico. Sam le mira, tumbado en el suelo, con una expresión que no sabe descifrar, mezcla de demasiadas cosas. Labios húmedos, hinchados. Saliva en el cuello, en la piel enrojecida. Va a decir algo pero Dean le mira dice "_No"_ en silencio, porque si hablan tendrán que mentir, pero la verdad pesa demasiado, y si hay algo peor que mentir (que menti_rse_), es no ser capaz de creerte tus propias mentiras.

Se levanta como puede. Trastabilla hasta la habitación con esa exactitud ondulante que produce el alcohol. No puede mirar a Sam. No lo hace. Quiere pedirle perdón, decirle que han sido los susurros, y las cervezas, pero está rígido en los pantalones y los labios le hormiguean ahora de ganas y no. Mañana. Mañana tal vez haya suerte y si sea un buen día para las mentiras. Cierra la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, con suavidad.

Cae el colchón bocabajo, los ojos apretados contra la tela.

Mañana.

Tal vez mañana cuando se levante será su día de suerte y nada de esto habrá pasado.

Al final, mañana resulta ser un día cinco años después, metidos en un cine, y Sam teniendo una de las peores ideas que jamás deberían ocurrírsele a nadie.

"¿Por favor?"

"Nop"

"Haré los turnos de colada lo que queda de año si me lo dices"

"Dean, estamos a 27 de Diciembre-"

"¡Eso son cuatro días enteros!"

"-y ya hice la colada ayer. Era tu turno"

"Incorformista"

"Pánfilo"

"¿Eso es alguna especie de insulto New Age?"

". ¿Mejor?"

"Mejor. Ya de insultarme por lo menos insúltame cosas que sean insultantes. Es _insultante_, cuando ni si quiera lo intentas"

"No te haces una idea de lo que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto"

"Pero si me lo dices me callooooo. ¡Sólo tienes que decírmelo"

"Si te callas, puede que te compre palomitas "

"¿Estamos en el cine?"

"Oh. Por dios. Cállate ya"

Le compra las palomitas y tras mucha discusión se sientan en lo que Dean opina que _deben _ser las butacas perfectas. Ni demasiado cerca de la pantalla. Ni demasiado lejos. No muy centradas tampoco. Le entran ganas de tirarle las palomitas por encima.

"Entonces-" empieza una vez ha conseguido sentarse, tras pelearse un buen rato con la butaca con resorte "¿Qué hemos venido a ver?"

Sam sonríe, deliberadamente, de lado, incluso a pesar de que sabe que Dean no puede verle. "Ya lo irás viendo sobre la marcha"

Frunce el ceño bajo la tela que le cubre los ojos, hecha sobre la marcha con un pedazo de la camisa de Sam que no sobrevivió a la última cacería y murmura "Mmmm", descontento, mordiéndose el interior de una mejilla, y luego, "Ah" y entonces, más bajito "_Ah_" . Y es ese tono de su voz lo que hace dudar a Sam y preguntarse si realmente ha sido tan buena idea cómo creía.

Triple sesión de las viejas. Una triple sesión y han visto la película con una atmósfera... rara.

Las veían cuando eran críos. Horas sentadas frente al televisor con las bocas abiertas y los ojos secos de tanto no pestañear. No la vieron aquel día, sentados en la alfombra del salón de esa casucha a las afueras de Tennessee, dieciocho años recién cumplidos para Sam y más cervezas de las que creían que podían permitirse. Por algún motivo -hasta él mismo lo reconoce – irracional, Dean les echa toda la culpa a las malditas películas. Tantas sonrisas torcidas y tantos besos de mierda. Probablemente es sólo que tiene que echarle la culpa a _algo,_ pero joder si ese algo no son las putas películas.

Abre la puerta del motel, el llavero tiene el logotipo de algún bar de whiskey de la zona. Se lee "Calor tropical" en letras rojas y vivas, y Dean seguramente haría alguna broma guarra si no tuviese la garganta tan seca. Sam entra en la habitación. Sigue mirándole como se miraría a una mesa que de repente ha empezado a actuar de forma extraña y igual si que Dean está un poco raro, pero nada que ver con Indiana Jones, ni con haber besado a su hermano o haberse frotado contra el sobre la alfombra o no haber hablado de ello en los últimos cinco años. Nada que ver con haber probado el sabor dulce que adquiere en su boca la cerveza, ni de saber dónde y cómo y cuánto se le acumula el calor en el mismo sitio en el que se le acumula la sangre. Nada de eso. Una cerveza sí, sea como sea, necesita una cerveza.

Es una de esas cosas que, en contra de todas las señales luminosas que gritan que algo es realmente _muy _mala idea, a ti te parece buena. En ese momento.

Abre la pequeña nevera encajada bajo el mueble de la televisión.

"¿Abres una para mí?"

A Sam la voz le nace desde el estómago, profunda, vibrante.

_No. Ni de coña. Nada de cerveza para ti, chaval__._

Uno no puede ir por ahí corriendo riesgos innecesarios.

Cierra la nevera sin dejarle ver el interior.

"No quedan más"

Sigue mirándole de esa manera pero algo le dice que sabe lo que está pensando, como si le volvieran a funcionar los poderes paranormales esos. Sabe lo que está pensando, y eso significa que _los dos_ lo están pensando. _Joder_

Sam se acerca, alarga la mano, enreda los dedos en torno al cuello de la botella. Dean se pierde un latido, se le escapa un pulso en la respiración.

"Entonces la compartimos"

Sam la coge sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y se la lleva a los labios, mirándole a los ojos, no deja de mirarle. Baja la botella. Si alguien le diese al pause en ese momento y le preguntase a Dean que es lo que cree que su hermano va a decir a continuación, está bastante seguro de que acertaría.

"Deberíamos hablarlo"

Y, claramente, acierta.

_Traidor._

Pero van cinco años y Dean tiene toda la intención de seguir contando. Si que quedan cervezas en la nevera, pero ni de coña suficientes para hablar de _eso._

Así que hace lo mismo que lleva haciendo hasta ahora.

"¿Hablar de qué?"

Disimular.

Y muy mal. Por lo visto.

"Por dios Dean. ¿No vamos a hablarlo nunca?"

Vaya pregunta. Pues NO.

"No"

Su hermano se queda quieto un momento y no es buena señal. Sam así no es una buena señal nunca.

"De acuerdo"

Bien, genial, perfecto. _¿Cómo?_

"Que has-"

No le da tiempo a contestar.

Sam atraviesa el espacio que les separa y como si estuviesen otra vez en esa noche y el paso del tiempo hubiese dejado otra vez de tener significado, le besa. La lengua en su boca, labios, manos cogiéndole la cara, manteniéndole ahí, una fuerza viva de la naturaleza. Instintivamente intenta apartarse pero esas manos no le dejan _ "Nonono"_ Sam niega en sus labios_. "Años Dean, podrían volver a pasar años"_ dice, fundiendo las palabras en su boca_ "Pero-"_ le besa, más profundo, apañándoselas no sabe como para hacerles caer sobre la cama _ "Así que hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?"_ enredándose en él. Maldito cabrón tramposo de mierda.

En realidad, lo que pasa después poco tiene que ver con las hablar, o tal vez mucho más de lo que parece, por esas formas misteriosas que adoptan a veces las palabras.

El caso es que.

Vieron Indiana Jones juntos por primera vez cuando Sam tenía ocho años. En realidad, muy probablemente no fue la primera, estrictamente hablando, pero si la primera que Dean es capaz de rastrear en su memoria. No la vieron aquel día, sentados en la alfombra del salón de aquella casucha a las afueras de Tennessee, dieciocho años recién cumplidos para Sam y más cervezas de las que creían que podían permitirse. Vieron las tres primeras, esa tarde en el cine, una celebración de Navidad tardía, Sam teniendo ideas horribles que resultaron no ser tan malas ideas y una cerveza que al final resultó que sí podían permitirse. Es el día de hoy que todavía no han sido capaces de ver la cuarta. No es que la película sea mala, o que no les apetezca verla, es que, inevitablemente, cada vez que la ponen terminan hablando.

Mucho.

Normalmente con muy pocas palabras.


End file.
